What Colic Makes You Realize!
by SSAgentSageRossi
Summary: little baby orton with and attack of the dreaded colic. Whats a Viper to do!  summary sucks i know promise story is really better than it sounds.


OK now to try out my hand at some wrestling slash. I am kinda going through writers block for my other fic now _Chivalry is David Rossi_ give it a spin over in the criminal minds fandom. I was watching smack down to nite and saw Gabriel and I had been toying with a paring up of him and randy Orton so I did the infamous i-pod shuffle and this song came up.

**TITLE****: **Colic Makes You Realize.

S**UMMARY****:** Randy is panicking over a colicky Alana and after calling in the guys in comes Justin to save the day.

Parings are Rhodes/Dibiase, Cena/Brooks (cm punk), and Orton/Gabriel (because both of them are pure sex on thick muscular thighs and washboard abs though Justin with that beard has got to go. And just imagine the slashy goodness). Any way on with the fic enjoy!

And however cruel this may seem I find Ortons wife annoying and dont like her so just amuse that she didn't want anything to do with randy and Alana so she had her and split for better and richer prospects. I also altered Alana's birth year to be 2010 to fit with Justin and Randy being together as I might with enough positive feedback or suggestions continue this fic.

DISCLAIMER: yea right if I owned the even just a tiny sliver of the WWE universe the FCC would have an aneurism trying to get my pervert self off of the air I mean come on a bunch of hot muscly guys rolling around in a ring together most of them in spankies lol! I need not say more except a girl can dream.

Waaaaaaaaaaaa!the only sound the tired and frustrated wrestlers had heard for the last they didn't know how long the little 5 month Orton had been crying. If randy had any hair he'd be bald right now from pulling it out in frustration, as it stood teddy, Cody, Phil, and his lover of a year and half Justin might actually be causing patches. "Goooood God! Can't you make her stop man? She been at it for hours!." Phil Brooks cradled the back of his head as his lover John cracked him up side his head _(an: for ncis fans think of a Gibbs head slap)_, then joined codes and teddy in snatching up the throw pillows to try and block out the cries. Alana it seemed just to spite her 'uncles' turned her wailing up another few octaves apparently it was johns turn for stupidity. "Phil is right though. Pretty soon the neighbors are going to think that we are slaughtering the kid," he fled the room per the leveled glare from the other men and the barrage of throw pillows.

"My Liefde*, come and take her i'm gonna try to call my mother again, see if she can help us since we cant get ahold of yours." Randy warily walked over to his baby girl took her from his lover. Blissfully she calmed down her wailing to lower pitched cries in stead of all out screaming for all of about thirty seconds Justin who had thankfully gotten his mother on the phone left the room and consequently Alana's eyesight, then she really let them have it. At times like this randy cursed the unnaturally tight bond his daughter had with the south African high flier The frazzled viper couldn't take it any more he handed the baby to Phil when he held his hands out for the baby, and bolted out to the foyer in time to see Justin grab the keys to Randy's hummer. "Oh good! I'm off to the drugstore. Which is the closest that would be open at this hour?" randy frowned and thought for a minuet, "None you'll have to go to the twenty-four hour Wal-Mart across from the Romano's we ate at tonight Justin pressed a quick kiss to Randy's soft, pink full lips and looked at him apologetic using his eyes to convey his sadness and apology for a ruined date night their first in a month. "_**Moenie bekommerd wees nie baby dit sal in orde wees. Lief vir jou, dit is ok*.**_" The dark haired angle before him smiled.

"now take her up stairs to her room, then get the heating pad from under the sink in the guest bathroom, plug it in on medium. Then my iPod is on the kitchen counter, and my dock and remote are in my go bag. Grab them and I'll meet you up stairs when I get back." he rushed out the door.

__Finishing the designated tasks he placed Alana in her crib and collapsed on his own pillow topped king sized bed, missing the headlights of his hummer signaling Gabriel return, but when he heard his baby's cries getting closer he looked up to see him come through the bed room do with her and a white Wal-Mart bag. "_**Net rond te hang orr 'n bietjie meer my klein juweel,**_" Justin crooned to the little girl handing her to her father. He watched as Justin took a small green box labeled Mylcon (an: yes its a real gas medicine for babies) he mentally head slapped him self for not thinking of the stuff him self, when he had made the run for jomo and nick(dolph ziggler) at last nights RAW their twin sons were traveling with them and they went though the same thing last night, then he head slapped him self for not thinking to call them hours earlier. Alana took the medicine with out fuss and after Justin placed the heating pad over the towel he had placed on his left shoulder then covered it with one of Alana's blankets. He turned on his iPod dock and grabbing the remote selected a song and picked up the baby placing her belly first against the heat from the pad she quieted immediate only soft whimpers now, Justin pressed play as he smiled at the silver eyed viper sloped back on to the pillows. He started to walk in time with the music adding a gentle rocking motion. Closing his eyes randy enjoyed the blissfully silent house until he heard the low soft voice of his lover over powering the woman on the speakers, bolting upright in bed he watched as his daughter became enraptured with his lover focusing on his face like nothing else existed.

Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
>Pirate's sail and lost boys fly<br>Fish bite moonbeams every night  
>And I love you<p>

Randy sate there stunned, watching as his daughter focused her bright baby blues on Justin and nothing else. It was as if her whole world consisted of the south Afrikaner and no one else. He missed the tears falling from his eyes as Justin continued to sing the lullaby to her.

_**An I changed the lyrics to reflect that Alana is a little girl technically the lyric should be (little man)**_

Godspeed, little (girl)  
>Sweet dreams, little (girl)<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams

after a year and a half together if the silver-blue eyed man hadn't already been in love with Justin he definitely was now. He smiled through his tears and took out his cell phone snapping pictures of the beautiful scene he settled against the head board and continued to listen.

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
>Superman's in pajamas on the couch<br>Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
>And I love you<p>

Godspeed, little (girl)  
>Sweet dreams, little (girl)<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams 

there was a slight break in the song so Justin lined the unoccupied side of the bed with pillows to make a barrier then toed off his shoes and crawled between them and randy settling against Ortons chest keeping up his gentle stroking and patting of Alana's back. Justin smiled at the tattooed arms that wrapped around them possessively.

God bless mommy and match box cars  
>God bless dad and thanks for the stars<br>God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
>And I love you<p>

Godspeed, little (girl)  
>Sweet dreams, little (girl)<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Godspeed  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams 

__Randy felt the yawn slip from his lover, and moved from behind him taking his now sleeping daughter from the younger man he placed a quick kiss to to his lips and left to put his daughter in her room, changing her and settling her down he grabbed the baby monitor and headed back to his room. Closing the door he striped down to nothing and then did the same to Justin then turned off the iPod dock and lights climbing into bed and pulling the younger man flush against him he drifted of to sleep as well hoping the ring in his bedside table would be more than enough of a thank you for this man who held his heart there was nobody else he wanted in the world as a more perfect father for his daughter than Justin he slipped off in too peaceful slumber as well.

_**You know how this goes guys please press that little button at the bottom of your screen and review I don't want to have to beg (but I will). If I get good enough reviews and flamers be warned don't bother because you will be promptly ignored seriously if you don't like the content they why in the hell did **__**you read I the first place, I have plans for turning this in to a series of sonfics if there is good enough feedback so get going **_

_**and review am taking song suggestions as well.**_

_**Afrikaans translations (keep in mind I used the Google translator)**_

_**(1) My Liefde roughly translates to = My Love**_

_**(2)Moenie bekommerd wees nie baby dit sal in orde wees. Lief vir jou, dit is ok roughly translates to = Do not worry baby it'll be alright. I love you, its ok**_


End file.
